Ryan, el ilusionista
by Riux
Summary: Un One-Shot sobre lo que paso despues del encarcelamiento de Robin. Que lo disfruten.


**Ryan, el ilusionista.**

**Prision, 3 de Noviembre del 2010, 11: 00 P.M**

Habian pasado dos meses desde que Robin fue encerrado en prision, el recibia visitas de Starfire una vez a la semana y en el tiempo que su antigua novia no iba a visitarlo se sentia demasiado solo. La celda en la que lo habian encerrado era demasiado oscura, casi no se veia nada y para colmo nisiquiera tenia barrotes porque no lo habian tomado preso en una celda normal, Robin o Dick como preferia que lo llamaran fue puesto en una habitacion no muy grande ni pequeña de maxima seguridad que tenian en prision. Jamas entendio porque debio pasarle a el, exactamente a el, se suponia que el era... bueno, habia sido el lider de los Jovenes Titanes, los heroes de Jump City. Pero ahora se encontraba encarcelado en una celda que ni siquiera luz tenia, la unica luz que entraba era un pequeño resplandor que llegaba por debajo de la gran puerta de metal que abria paso a la habitacion.

-¡Hora de comer!- Anuncio un guardia desde la puerta y por debajo de esta le paso un plato con comida.

La comida de la carcel era una porqueria, sin duda preferia comerse un plato del tofu de Chico bestia que seguir comiendo esa basura. Pero aunque la comida le diera asco tenia que comersela a fuerza, no podia quedarse sin comer y poder aguantar el hambre los proximos diez años, que era el numero de años que le habian puesto en el jurado. Las cadenas que le habian puesto en las manos y en los pies eran un completo fastidio, habia veces en que se paraba y caminaba en circulos por la habitacion pero no se alejaba tanto de la pared donde estaban ensambladas las cadenas para tratar de que aquellos de pedazos de metal no lo lastimaran mas.

-Esto es una porqueria- Comento Dick. Ese era un comentario que ya era costumbre de Dick hacer despues de dos semanas de haber estado en prision.

_-Dimelo a mi. Al menos no estas viviendo en la mente de alguien._

-¿Tu otra vez? Creo que te deje muy claro que no queria volver a saber nada de ti.

_-Si eso ya me habia quedado claro desde hace dos meses atras. Solo vengo a decirte algo que posiblemente no son buenas noticias._

-Te escucho- Dijo Dick, dandole a entender a la voz que podia proseguir.

_-Bueno, ayer en la noche estuve teniendo un mal presentimiento. Tu novia Starfire ¿viene a visitar a alguien mas que a ti?_

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que Starfire no viene a visitar a nadie mas, y si lo hiciera me lo diria.

_-No me refiero a eso, imbecil. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que tengo el presentimiento de que Starfire esta viendo a alguien, pero ese alguien no esta encerrado en este infierno. La persona a la que me estoy refiriendo vive fuera, esta libre._

-¿Y porque tienes un mal presentimiento?

_-No lo se, solo se que Starfire esta viendo a otra persona y no te a hablado de ello. No es, digamos, algo asi como un engaño de pareja, es mas bien como amistad._

-¿Tienes informacion?- Pregunto Dick, ya que le empezaba a interesar el tema.

_-No. Pero puedo decirte que este amigo es igual que tus antiguos compañeros._

-Dejame adivinar, ¿tiene poderes sobrenaturales?- Dijo Dick, quien ya se imaginaba que debia ser alguien con aspectos fuera de lo normal.

_-Pues si... Creo que es... un ilusionista_

-¿Un ilusionista? ¿Mi novia tiene una amistad con un ilusionista?- Preguntaba Dick sin poder creerlo.

_-Si, ¿porque? ¿Tienes algo contra los ilusionista, o que?_

-No... no tengo nada contra los ilusionistas- Despues de haber dicho eso ni Dick ni su sombra volvieron a hablar de eso porque el antiguo lider de los titanes se habia quedado pensando profundamente en quien podria ser ese ilusionista.

**Teatro, 11: 15 P.M**

Starfire se encontraba sentada en uno de los hacientos de la ultima fila del teatro. Esa noche presentaban un acto de ilusionismo por parte de un buen amigo de Starfire y abviamente no se lo perderia por nada de nada. Hace como tres semanas atras habia conocido a este muchacho muy cerca de la prision de la ciudad y desde entonces se han hecho grandes amigos; el le habia contado que tenia poderes fuera de lo normal y solo para matar la curiosidad Starfire le pregunto que tipo de poderes tenia. Soy un ilusionista, esas palabras jamas las iba a olvidar y menos tratandose de su nuevo amigo, el cual la ayudo a superar el hecho de que Dick estuviera encerrado en prision y eso era algo que agradecia mucho.

Mientras Starfire recapcitaba los momentos en que habia conocido a su amigo ilusionista, un hombre salio de el lado izquierdo del teatro y se paro detras de un microfono que estaba en medio del escenario, detras de el se encontraba una gran cortina roja que Starfire conocia como telon. Una vez que el hombre comprobo que el microfono estaba bien conectado se dirigio al publico, el cual era mucho, y empezo a hablar.

-Damas y caballeros, esta noche les presentaremos el acto de ilusionismo mas grande que haigan visto. Sera un acto que jamas olvidaran y apreciaran el resto de su vida. Esta noche habra magia, trucos, tal vez hasta secretos seran revelados, pero sobre todo habra grandes ilusiones. Es magia real señores. No hay trucos, no hay engaños, solo magia real ... Ahora... con ustedes... ¡Ryan, el joven ilusionista!

A escuchar el nombre de su amigo, Starfire salio de sus profundos pensamientos y miro hacia el escenario al mismo tiempo en que aplaudia junto con las demas personas que estaban ahi presentes.

Del otro lado del escenario salio un joven saludando a la multitud con una sonrisa. El chico era apuesto, su piel era palida, sus ojos eran color cafe claro al igual que su cabello y tenia la misma edad que Starfire. Esa noche llevaba puesto un smoking con una corbata roja y unos zapatos negros bien pulidos. Ryan era muy amable con todos y cada persona que lo conocia aseguraba lo mismo, pero otras personas decian que era raro solo por el simple hecho de ser un ilusionista, pero al joven no le importaba en lo mas minimo que lo llamaran asi. El hombre que estaba detras del microfono saludo a Ryan estrechandole la mano y despues se retiro del escenario dejando solo a Ryan. El chico se puso detras del microfono y despues empezo a hablar.

-Buenas noches a todos, como ustedes ya sabran mi nombre es Ryan y soy uno de los muchos ilusionistas que existen en este redondo mundo.

Despues de decir eso ultimo, Ryan dibujo un circulo en el aire con los dedos indices de ambas manos y despues aparecio un circulo con el alrededor en llamas. Toda la gente se quedo asombrada al ver el truco que habia hecho el joven, pero por otro lado Starfire quedo maravillada. Habia visto a Ryan hacer varios trucos, pero eso era algo nuevo. Cuando el joven dio a conocer que ese truco habia durado mucho tiempo desiso el aro de fuego con la mano como si estuviera aullentando una mosca.

-Ahora como siguiente truco necesito un voluntario. Haber, ¿quien se entrega a las manos del ilusionista-En ese momento Ryan comenzo a mirar a todo el publico, pero nadie levantaba la mano o se levantaba para pasar al escenario. Ante eso Ryan supo que tendria que escoger a su voluntario el mismo- ¿Que tal usted, señor? ¿Le gustaria sentir lo que es estar en un acto de magia?

-¿Yo?- Pregunto el hombre dudando un poco- Claro.

-¡Muy bien ya tenemos a nuestro voluntario!- Anuncio Ryan mientras extendia ambas manos hacia el tipo que lo ayudaria a realizar su acto.

-Estoy listo, ¿que tengo que hacer?- Dijo el hombre una vez que llego hacia Ryan.

-Bueno, primero hagame el favor de recostarse en esta mesa- Dijo el joven señalando hacia atras, pero ahi no habia nada.

-Disculpe, pero ahi no hay nada- Dijo el hombre al ver que el ilusionista señalaba a la nada.

-¿A no? Bueno, eso se puede arreglar en un segundo- Despues de decir eso Ryan chasqueo sus dedos y al momento aparecio una nube de humo que al desaparecer revelo una mesa negra. Al ver la aparicion de la mesa la gente dio grandes aplausos y Ryan los correspondio haciendo una reverencia- Porfavor pase por aqui, señor.

Starfire quedaba maravillada al ver los trucos que hacia su amigo, ella jamas habia visto algo semejante.

Una vez que el voluntario de Ryan se recosto en la mesa el joven ilusionista volvio a dirigirse al publico.

-Ahora presentare un acto que muchos conocen como ilusionismo. Señor, lo unico que usted debe hacer es estar completamente relajado y cerrar los ojos. No los abra por nada o la ilusion se rompera.

-Ok, joven Ryan- Despues de decir eso el señor cerro los ojos y se relajo completamente.

Ryan camino hasta quedar detras de la mesa negra y al lado del señor, el joven respiro hondo una y otra vez para prepararse y alejar los nervios. Cuando el chico desidio que ya era tiempo de empezar extendio su mano derecha hacia las piernas del señor y la izquierda hacia la cara, despues volvio a respirar un poco mas para tomar mas confianza y despues dio a comenzar la ilusion. Ryan fue levantando lentamente las manos y, al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo del hombre que Ryan habia elejido como vuluntario siguio el ritmo de las manos del joven, levitandose en el aire mientras Ryan alzaba mas y mas las manos. El chico levanto mas las manos hasta llegar al punto en que extendio los brazos completamente, en ese momento el señor estaba flotando en el aire sin saber lo que estaba pasando ya que tenia los ojos cerrados.

El publico aplaudio ante el acto del joven y al escuchar los aplausos Ryan fue bajando poco a poco al señor hasta que lo volvio a recostar en la mesa negra en la que habia estado hace unos segundos. Cuando el tipo toco la mesa nuevamente la gente volvio a aplaudir al tiempo en que exclamaba Ryan, Ryan. El chico volvio a hacer la misma reverencia que habia hecho cuando las personas aplaudieron al ver que habia aparecido la mesa negra.

El hombre abrio sus ojos poco a poco y despues dirigio su mirada a Ryan, quien le conto con detalle lo que habia pasado dejando al señor asombrado e incredulo, no podia creer que habia sido levitado en el aire por un humano como el. Ryan agradecio la ayuda del señor y se despidio de el, este tambien se despidio del mago y camino hacia unas escaleras que subian al escenario, pero antes de que se fuera Ryan lo tomo por los hombros haciendo que el hombre volteara a verlo.

-Espere, dejeme darle un regalo de despedida- Dijo Ryan y despues de la nada iso aparecer un ramo de rosas, el cual se lo entrego al hombre- Seguramente es usted casado- El tipo asintio- Bueno, no le diga a su esposa que las consiguio a vase de las manos de un ilusionista.

-Gracias, Ryan- Dijo el hombre y despues bajo del escenario.

-Bueno, que siga la funcion- Dijo Ryan y despues saco un pañuelo rojo de la manga de su smoking- Este es un pañuelo ordinario- Decia mientras daba a conocer ambos lados del pañuelo- Pero no lo sera por mucho tiempo.

Starfire se preguntaba cual seria el siguiente acto de su amigo, sin duda alguna le encantaba ver los trucos de Ryan, por alguna razon le recordaban a muchas cosas de su niñez en Tamaran y tal vez por eso adoraba los actos de Ryan. Segun lo que el le habia contado este era su primer acto en un teatro, normalmente el hacia trucos en las calles y asombraba a las personas con sus ilusiones. Ryan vivia de eso, el tenia su hogar en el departamento de un hotel y segun la historia que le habia contado a Starfire sus padres fueron unos malvados y lo abandonaron en la calle porque un dia Ryan iso un truco de magia enfrente de su padre, y desde ese entonces Ryan empezo su carrera como ilusionista. Tambien le habia contado a Starfire que los trucos que el hacia en ese estonces no eran tan buenos como los que hace ahora, pero cuando los hacia en la calle dejaba a cientos de personas con la boca abierta. Starfire muchas veces les conto a sus amigos la amistad que tenia con Ryan y que le gustaria que lo conocieran, a ellos les agradaba la idea de conocer a ese tal Ryan, perp estaban muy ocupados defendiendo la ciudad porque desde que Dick fue arrestado los villanos habian atacado Jump City como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ryan destendio el pañuelo rojo en medio de la mesa, despues comenzo a tocarlo varias veces con el dedo y despues comenzo a girar su mano por encima del pedazo de tela. Luego de unas cuantas vueltas Ryan se dirigio al publico y advirtio que quedarian asombrados al ver lo que estaba apunto de pasar. El publico se encontraba desesperado por lo que Ryan estaba apunto de hacer, incluso Starfire queria que el acto ya se presentara. Al ver las caras de desesperacion del publico, Ryan tomo una orilla del pañuelo y despues la jalo haciendo que cuando el pañuela ya no estuviera en la mesa aparecieran tres palomas blancas, las cuales salieron volando una vez que Ryan les quito el pañuelo de encima. Los presentes se quedaron mas que maravillados al ver ese truco, nunca habian visto nada igual. Ryan volvio a recibir aplausos y este los recibia con una gran sonrisa que, apesar de todo el mal que le isieron sus padres, aun conservaba.

-Eres realmente sorprendente, Ryan- Susurro Starfire al ver tan hermoso acto que habia realizado el joven mago.

-Ahora, como siguiente truco presentare el acto de la Numismagia, que tal vez conoceran mejor como la magia con monedas.

El chico extendio su mano hacia adelante enseñando la palma de la mano, despues la volteo enseñando el otro lado y cuando la volvio a girar habia una gran moneda de plata entre en la palma de la mano, la cual paso a sus dedos en un rapido movimiento. Despues tomo al moneda con los dedos pulgar e indice de ambas manos y separo la moneda haciendo que esta se convirtiera en dos, despues volvio a jalar ambas monedas y Ryan iso aparecer otras dos monedas; ¡el joven habia obtenido tres monedas de una sola! Ryan tomo dos monedas en una mano y las otras restantes en la otra, despues junto ambas manos y las apreto como si tratara de aplanar un pedazo de plastilina. Lo siguiente fue sorprendente. Una vez que el joven mago dejo de apretar las manos saco una sola moneda y enseño a todo el publico mientras la movia de derecha a izquierda, no se supo lo que habia pasado con las otras tres monedas. La gente aplaudio al ver tal espectaculo, pero Ryan los detuvo alzando una mano dando a entender que queria silencio.

-Esperen, querido publico, este acto aun no a terminado. Como ustedes acaban de ver ise aperecer tres monedas con una sola, pero ahora solo tengo una- Dijo mientras mostraba la moneda plateada y bajaba del escenario- Las monedas no estan desparecidas, estan aqui, pero escondidas en algun lugar.

Ryan se dirigio hacia una mujer de unos treinta y cuatro años, de pelo rubio, piel bronceada y ojos de color gris. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta los pies, unas zapatos negros de tacon y un collar de perlas. El joven le iso una reverencia a la mujer y despues dirigio una de sus manos a su oreja, de la cual saco una de las tres monedas desaparecidas; la mujer quedo asombrada, ¿como era posible que ese muchacho que la moneda estaba con ella? Ella ni siquiera sabia que la moneda estaba detras de su oreja.

-Aqui esta la primera, faltan dos- Auncio el joven mientras le mostraba al publico la moneda. Despues, el chico camino hacia la derecha de la primera fila y comenzo a mirar a todas las personas, hasta que paro al frente de un hombre que llevaba un traje igual al de el- ¿Podria quitarse el zapato, porfavor?

-Claro- La pregunta dejo algo confundido al hombre, pero no podia jusgar la sabiduria del mago- ¿Derecho o izquierdo?

-Cualquiera de los dos esta bien- Respondio Ryan.

El sujeto no entendia a que se referia con eso, pero daba igual. El tipo se quito el zapato derecho y luego se lo entrego a Ryan, quien agradecio con una sonrisa; el joven metio una mano al zapato y cuando la saco en sus dedos se encontraba otra moneda igual a la anterior. El hombre se quedo asombrado, y mientras mantenia su mirada en la moneda Ryan trataba de despertarlo para devolverle el zapato, el tipo reacciono unos momentos despues y luego tomo su zapato y se lo volvio a poner.

-Ya llevamos dos monedas, falta la ultima- Dijo Ryan mientras le enseñaba a todos la moneda en su mano.

Starfire no lo podia creer, Ryan realmente era todo un profesional en eso de la magia y las ilusiones que no podia creer que ese fuera su primer acto en escena. Seguramente nadie sabia nada de el porque en verdad los trucos de Ryan eran realmente increibles y fasinantes, podian inspirar a cualquier joven de su edad a convertirse en un mago.

El chico seguia caminando esta vez al lado izquierdo de la primera fila, miraba a todos los presentes como si quisiera memorisar sus rostros, pero en realidad estaba buscando la ultima de las cuatro monedas. Paro enfrente de un hombre de ya avanzada edad, tenia como sesenta y cinco años pero no seria educado preguntarle cuantos años tenia; Ryan se hacerco mas al señor y despues dijo:

-Tosa- Dijo Ryan, el anciano no entendio nada y de repente comenzo a toser una y otra vez, hasta que de su boca salio la ultima de las monedas. Ryan tomo la moneda con las manos y despues volvio a enseñarla ante el publico- La ultima de las monedas.

Todo el mundo se levanto de sus acientos y le aplaudio al joven ilusionista como si alguien hubiera dado un discurso bien hecho. Para Ryan los aplausos de esas personas eran como oro, el no practicaba la magia delante de cientos de personas por unos cuantos billetes verdes, solo lo hacia para darle algo de diversion y entretenimiento a las personas, pero cuando era niño si lo hacia por dinero porque lo necesitaba para poder conseguir un apartamento pequeño donde vivir, y logro funcionar. Ryan vivia en un apartamento un poco mas grande que el que tenia cuando estaba pequeño, le habian ofrecido un total de diez mil dolares para que presentara ese acto, Ryan se iba a negar pero despues se dio cuenta de que no tenia nada de dinero que le sirviera y no tuvo de otra mas que aceptar el trato. Se sentia como una completa celebridad al recibir los aplausos de la gente a su alrededor, entonces Ryan decidio que si les gustaban tanto sus actos deberia darles la actuacion de su vida.

El chico subio nuevamente al escenario en medio de los aplausos y exclamaciones del publico. Una vez que llego al centro del escenario alzo ambas manos indicando nuevamente que queria silencio, la gente obedecio la peticion del mago y al instante guardaron silencio. Ryan agradecio que lo hubieran obedecido y despues anuncio el siguiente acto.

-Bien, como mi ultimo acto presentare la levitacion, el arte de volar... Haber, ¿quien de todos ustedes a querido volar sin tener que subirse a un avion?- Al escuchar esa pregunta todo el mundo, exepto Starfire, levanto la mano- Pues de eso se trata la levitacion. Ahora, guarden silencio, porfavor.

Todo el teatro quedo completamente undido en el silencio, no se escuchaba nisiquiera la respiracion de la gente. Ryan habia cerrado sus ojos y ahora lo unico que hacia era respirar por la nariz y no dejar de estar concentrado en lo que estaba por hacer. El chico extendio ligeramente sus manos a ambos lados y luego volvio a respirar por la nariz lentamente, y despues, mientras todos lo miraban atentamente, los pies de Ryan se despegaron del suelo lentamente frente a los ojos de todos. Ryan tenia que mantener los ojos cerrados mientras se levitaba, no podia abrirlos o las consecuencias serian cinco cotillas rotas. El joven podia sentir claramente como sus pies abandonaban el piso y como se elevaba en el aire. Ryan dejo de elevarse justamente cuando quedo a cinco metros del suelo, despues pudo abrir sus ojos y cuando vio a las personas mirandolo con aombro bien dibujado en sus ojos Ryan volvio a hacer una reverencia en los aires y al momento recibio toda una ola de aplausos, Starfire era la que con mas entusiasmo aplaudia, su migo en verdad era todo un mago y eso merecia ser reconocido por todos.

Ryan bajo lentamente al escenario y unos momentos despues de que tocara el piso el hombre que habia aparecido antes de la actuacion de Ryan subio al escenario y volvio a colocarse detras de microfono al tiempo en que aplaudia junto con el publico, el cual estaba asombrado al ver el espectaculo que el joven les habia dado, muchos de los que estaban ahi aun no lo podian creer y murmuraban maravillas sobre el joven. Ryan y el otro tipo que estaba en el escenario estaban teniendo una charla, Ryan parecia muy feliz y el hombre con el que estaba hablando estaba complecido por el acto que Ryan habia presentado esa noche. Despues de la charla con ese hombre Ryan iso otra reverencia y lanzo la moneda con la que habia hecho el truco de la Numismagia hacia el publico, despues el joven ilusionista desaparecio del escenario.

El tipo con el que habia hablado Ryan hace rato anuncio que enseguida venia otro acto de magia, pero Starfire solo habia ido ahi para ver a Ryan hacer su truco. La chica salio del teatro y un segundo despues de que Starfire estuviera fuera aparecio Ryan, quien estaba aflojandose la corbata roja que llevaba. La joven Tamaraniana no dudo ni un segundo y se hacerco hacia su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, Ryan- Saludo Starfire amablemente.

-¡Starfire, hola!- Saludo Ryan con una gran felicidad al ver a su amiga- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?

-¿Como que que estoy haciendo aqui? Vine a ver tu acto- Respondio Starfire, quien estaba feliz de que Ryan logarara lo que se habia comprometido.

-¿Viniste a verme?- Pregunto Ryan sin poder creerlo.

-Si, y estuviste fabuloso, Ryan- Dijo Starfire, lo que era sierto porque hasta Ryan sabia que el acto le fasino a todos los que estaban presentes.

-¿Tu crees?- Starfire asintio, no podia decirle que no a algo que era sierto- Bueno, ¿cual fue el truco que mas te gusto?

-Bueno, me gusto mucho el truco de la moneda, pero el de la levitacion estuvo increible. Pero el que en verdad me gusto fue el truco que isiste con el pañuelo- Decia la joven tamaraniana mientras recordaba el momento en que las palomas salieron volando cuando Ryan quito el pañuelo.

-¿De verdad? Genial, ese tambien es mi truco favorito. Me costo un poco de trabajo lograr que funcionara bien, pero al final todo salio a la perfeccion, ¿no?

-Ryan, ¿donde aprendiste a ser ilusionista?- Dijo Starfire, quien no sabia mucho hacerca de las habilidades de Ryan.

-En ningun lado, yo aprendi a ser ilusionista por mi propia cuenta. No se como aprendi a practicarlo, pero desde que soy niño la magia me a emocionado bastante.

-Que bien... Y... ¿has considerado la propuesta que te ise?

-Pues... la verdad no lo se, Star- Al escuchar como la llamo Ryan a Starfire se le formo un nudo en medio de la garganta, asi era como le acostumbraba a llamar Dick, pero no podia decirle nada de lo ocurrido con el a Ryan- No creo que los titanes me acepten.

-Claro que lo haran, Ryan. Nosotros siempre aceptamos nuevos amigos, y creo que necesitamos una mano extra en el quipo.

-Es que yo soy solo un ilusionista, no tengo poderes como los de ustedes.

-Porfavor, Ryan, ven con nosotros. Podremos darte un mejor hogar que el apartamento que tienes.

Seguramente era sierto, aunque Ryan era muy ordenado con sus cosas su apartamento parecia un templo antiguo. Habia desorden por todos lados y el lugar olia a rata, y por mas que Ryan comprara aromatizantes y velas aromaticas el olor no se iba. Ryan lo penso por un mometo. Si se iba con Starfire tal vez seria sierto que tendria un mejor hogar, pero por otro lado seria una molestia para los titanes debido a que no podria ayudarles mucho con los villanos.

-¿Y bien, Ryan?- Pregunto Starfire, quien esperaba que la respuesta de su amigo fuera positiva.

-¿Sabes que, Starfire?... Creo que le seria de mucha ayuda a los Jovenes Titanes- Al escuchar eso, Starfire se alegro mucho y abrazo a Ryan ya que le emocionaba que su amigo ya no tendria que sufrir en el lugar donde estaba viviendo- ¿Cuando quieres que me mude?- Pregunto Ryan apartandose un poco del abrazo de Starfire.

-¿Que te parece mañana en la tarde?- Sujirio la joven Tamaraniana.

-No esta mal... Entonces, ¿mañana en la tarde?- Decia Ryan mientras comenzaba a caminar en reversa.

-Mañana en la tarde, Ryan- Dijo Starfire, quien sabia que ya debia de dejar a Ryan.

-Ok, entonces te dejo porque tengo que empacar todo para mañana y... tu me entiendes.

-Claro, Ryan. Cuidate- Se despidio ella.

-Adios y... tu tambien cuidate- Dijo el ilusionista para despues correr rumbo a su apartamento.

Starfire estaba mas que feliz, su nuevo amigo vendria a vivir con ellos y los ayudaria contra los villanos de la ciudad. Era una suerte que Ryan fuera ilusionista, asi al menos podria hipnotizar a los chicos malos o tal vez en unos años aprenda a mejorar sus poderes. Quien sabe, lo unico que importaba era que los Jovenes Titanes volverian a estar completos de nuevo, y sin duda alguna los demas aceptarian a Ryan como uno de ellos... porque Ryan era uno de ellos.

**Fin.**

**Hola a todos. Bueno, este es un pequeño One-Shot de lo que falto en Instinto Asesino, cuando escriba Instinto Asesino II se veran demasiadas cosas entre Ryan, Robin y Starfire. Sera un gran fic, no se lo vallan a perder, pero por ahora les dare a disfrutar el fic de Hermano, despues de este sigue Instinto Asesino II y luego ya vere que hago despues. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**


End file.
